The Uchiha Experiment
by Shurikenyounot
Summary: '...And as the bright light mercilessly hit my sensitive retinas, I could finally attempt to identify my rescuer. It was a young Shinobi, with a gleaming Konohagakure hitai-ate.' Rated M for possible torture scenes, gore, violence and other *coughs* mildly suggestive stuff in future chapters. Narusasu and InoSaku.
1. Chapter 1: Urame! Nikume!

**I do not own Naruto. All rights belong to** 岸本 斉史 **.**

 **Chapter One: 'Urame! Nikume!'**

* * *

 _Pain._

 _itfeltsobadyetsogoodandIdidn'twantittostopbutIwasbeggingformercyandtearswereinmyeyesyetiwassmilingandthepainkeptgettingstrongerandstrongeritwasallthatIsawfeltbreathedsmelttasted..._

 _Pain._

 _Painranthroughmybodyshakingmemakingmescreamagainsttherestrainsts..._

 _Pain._

 _Painechoingthroughthedarknessoftheroommakingmefeelsickbutsosoaliveandwarm..._

 _Pain._

 _Warm?_

 _Pain._

 _Blood?_

 _Pain._

 _What is this I am feeling?_

 _Pain._

 _Pain._

 _Nothing made sense anymore..._

 _Pain._

 _Why was I here?_

 _Pain._

 _A voice. It cut through both my head and the pain._

 _"_ _There is no value in killing the likes of you… My foolish brother… If you want to kill me… curse me! Hate me! And live a long and unsightly life… Run away… run away… and cling to your pitiful life. And then some day, when you have the same eyes as I do, come before me."_

 _Now I remember. I must become strong... Strong enough to defeat Oni-_ **That Man.**

...Pain.

* * *

Deep within one of Orochimaru's test labs, A young Uchiha convulsed in agony, and grinned.

* * *

 **(Urame!: Curse me!**

 **Nikume!: Hate me!**

 **Sasuke is about to say Onii-san.)**

 **Next Chapter: My name's Uzumaki Naruto, Y'know!**


	2. Chapter 2: My name's Uzumaki Naruto!

**I do not own Naruto, all rights go to Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **A/N at the bottom, read it please, ne?**

* * *

It was dark in solitary. Dark, so dark. The dripping pipes, squeaks of Rodents and faraway yells of other prisoners was all I heard. I was spending more and more time here recently, after I started acting out sometime after my tenth birthday. It was incredibly boring here, my eyes were starting to invent shapes of their own in the blackness, just to keep me entertained. Some shapes were intriguing, some dreary, and others so peculiar that I found myself laughing for what seemed like hours. But that was all I did nowadays. Just loll my head around and _laugh_ against these chains.

Insanity?

That was a possibility.

Suddenly, the concrete floor began to shake as the bars on the grey cell unlocked and slid to the side. Kabuto hovered at the door. That damned glasses wearing man-boy is a person I can't stand.

"It's time, Sasuke-kun. Try not to mess it up and end up back in here, your room is much more pleasant to visit than… here." Kabuto-Megane said patronisingly, glancing along to the other prisoner's doors along the hall. I find delight in calling him that, or just Megane.

I looked up at him, and gave him a glare. It wasn't _my_ fault some residents here had pissed me off on purpose, landing me here. They insulted _my_ power first. It was _their_ fault. I was _not_ to blame.

Megane gave me a fake smile. "You used to be so cute Sasuke, what happened to the smiling 6 year old that we decided to take in about a decade ago?"

I scowled at him. "That boy died with all those experiments you forced him through."

Kabuto-Megane sighed, then moved to unlock my chains used to imprison me in this part of the complex, not even bothering to touch the chakra chains. These particular ones Orochimaru had put on me were about two metres long, a strong silver colour, and were long enough to slightly rest on the floor. They drain a specific amount of chakra every day to make my reserves grow. When he first put them on me, he said something like, _'Can't have you getting exhausted during our later training!'_

 _Come to think of it, I can't quite remember quite a few of the training sessions we've had recently…_

I stretched with a groan, now thankfully free of the dull, annoying chains that were once bolting me to the floor. I stared at Megane for a moment, and we then both headed to wherever The Snake was.

Orochimaru had just exited the lab from one of his experiments, if the blood splatters on his clothes were any clue. I gave him a stern look, my eyes running him up and down in disapproval, and he smiled. Next thing I knew he had shed his skin, and he was as clean as he had probably been this morning. Boy, did he enjoy abusing that Jutsu… Yes it saved on cleaning time, but that's beside the point.

"S _s_ asuke-kun… It s _s_ eems that s _s_ ome s _s_ ightingss of intruders _s_ have appeared today. You may s _s_ tay in your room after today's _s_ les _s_ s _s_ on. Perhaps _s_ you can learn how to correctly block _that_ attack…" All of his 's' sounds were mimicking that of a snake, something I never understood.

But hey, it made for a good nickname.

I smirked and nodded. We headed towards the part of the base with an extremely high ceiling. Unfortunately, The Snake does not allow me to venture outside, not after what happened last time…

 **Flashback no jutsu**

10 year old Sasuke was standing in a clearing near the base, trying to listen to Orochimaru-sensei. He really, really was trying. Trying to, but it was a futile attempt, and found himself zoning out. This was bad, but that butterfly just looked too beautiful! It reminded him of his mother, so delicate and graceful…

Sasuke shook his head. Now was not the time to be thinking about such things.

"-S _s_ o, do you unders _s_ tand?" Orochimaru asked, a grin creeping onto his face and tongue peeking out from the side of his mouth. No surprise, it was way too big for it, anyway.

Sasuke tilted his head. "Can I go play for a bit, over there, as a break?" He asked. Orochimaru chuckled, and tilted his head to match the small boy's.

"As a small break, but after an hour, you must return immediately so we may continue our lesson. But now, answer my last question." He said with a chuckle.

Sasuke beamed. "Arigatou! Right! The basic rules of the special theory of relativity! It describes systems where gravity is not an issue; that by contrast, gravity is the central issue of the general theory of relativity! In general relativity there is no gravitational force deflecting objects from their natural, straight paths. Instead, gravity is seen as changes in the properties of space and time. In turn, this changes the straightest-possible paths that objects will naturally follow. The curvature is, in turn, caused by the energy–momentum of matter. Spacetime tells matter how to move; matter tells spacetime how to curve. Some of the rules applying to this theory is similar to the theory of chakra! That's why some Jutsu can do amazing things, but only as our minds allow it!"

"Yes _s_ ," Orochimaru said. "However, It is _s_ important to remember that general relativity has _s_ a number of phys _s_ ical cons _s_ equences _s_ , also jus _s_ t like chakra. Okay, off you go." He added.

So the young Uchiha ran off to chase the butterflies, and many other things that ten year olds do in large clearings, when he realised he had managed to wander into the trees… and it was nightfall.

 _Oh…_

Suddenly, he felt pain in the back of his skull, and the night faded as he fell to the floor.

When he came to, he realised he was being held captive by a group of people with porcelain masks.

 _Shinobi? Hunter-nin? Anbu? Which was it?_ Sasuke panicked, a cold sweat forming above his brow.

"Hey, Kuma. Looks like the boy has come to. Sorry for knocking you out kid, we weren't sure if you were a threat in this darkness. Kumaaa~" One with grey hair and a Dog mask called, putting away a book. Another masked man with brown hair unhurriedly turned to face the group. Sasuke gulped when he saw a bear mask that seemed to radiate hostility.

"Oye, Uchiha. What are you doing here? All of that clan should be long dead. So? Why are you here?" The man snarled. Sasuke almost flinched at the harsh tone.

"Now now, Kuma." The dog masked man tutted. "Anyway, we're going to bring you back to Konoha, it's not safe here with the defected Snake Sannin's base so close-by." He continued, his voice hinting that he had smiled.

 _Konoha? Oh, so they're Konoha Shinobi, Anbu most likely. Back to Konoha? But… I have to stay here to get stronger, Sensei said!_ Sasuke thought.

Sasuke shook his head so fast his head spun. "No. I don't want that. But, what are you talking about, Konoha Shinobi? What do you mean? Sensei isn't dangerous, anyway." Said Sasuke to the Ninja. Hearing Sasuke refer to the Snake Sannin as 'Sensei', the group of Anbu tensed in unison.

"Look kid. It really isn't safe here. How'd you get here anyway?" The silver haired shinobi said, shaking his head gently.

 **Flashback no jutsu KAI**

I allowed myself to smile a little at the memory. Not only had it given me the nickname for The Snake, which I still used today, but when that ANBU squad were attempting to take me back to The Leaf, Orochimaru himself had arrived, furious, and rescued me. It was hilarious.

I frowned. The Snake had made sure that I was not allowed to train, or leave the dungeons for 2 weeks after that episode. I need to get strong, and depriving me of that was actually the ideal punishment for me, I guess. My frown increased. I had learnt after hearing him talking to Kabuto-Megane that he was planning to take over my body when I was strong enough to defeat **That Man** ** _._** But, if I was strong enough to defeat him, then surely I would be strong enough to stop that from happening right? But then again, do I really care if it's me or not, bringing **That Man** down? Not really. It just needs to be done. It'd be doing the world a favour.

We reached the middle of the training room. "Okay, let's go." I smirked as I settled into my fighting stance.

"Yes _s-_ " Orochimaru began, when suddenly a crash resonated through the room, shaking the ground. The snake gave a look of (almost) annoyance as Megane ran into the room.

"Orochimaru-sama, the Konoha intruders were stronger than we anticipated, around my level. Let me make sure Sasuke returns to his room, you must take care of them!" Megane quickly explained, pushing his damn glasses up his nose.

"Seriously? Does it involve the Copy-nin?" I asked, intrigued. Megane had been told me of a time when a Shinobi from Konoha had attempted to attack The Snake before, and that he was a ninja with Sharingan, but only in one eye. Kabuto-Megane told me that The Snake was too strong, that the Copy-nin was overwhelmed by his power that he ran like a coward. Pathetic, but as he held a piece of my clan, he had a little respect in my mind. How he got the eye was a little suspicious, but it didn't involve me, so I don't care.

As I continued to pull on that memory, I came to a question. The Snake wanted my body, didn't he? If he only wanted my body for my Bloodline Limit, why not just gouge my eyes out and implant them in his own like the Copy-nin did?

 _Hn. Weird._

"Perhaps _s_. S _s_ ounds _s_ good Kabuto. Let us _s_ continue this _s_ another time, S _s_ as _s_ uke-kun." The snake grinned, and Megane and I headed back to my room as he began to run to wherever the intruders were.

"Hn," I grunted and stopped as we passed a large hall. I had decided. "I want to test my power on these intruders, actually. If they're as strong as you, it won't be a problem, right?" I gave Megane a self-confident smirk.

"Now Sasuke, that's not what we-" Kabuto-Megane was cut off by the smashing of the ceiling, and debris started to fall around us. _Hn, people keep getting interrupted today, huh._ I leapt back and away from Megane, watching carefully as dust filled the warm air. _Must be a hot day outside_. Beams of light ran across certain places of the room, but it really didn't do anything to help my vision.

"Come on, this place is just about to collapse, ya' know!" A voice yelled, and someone grabbed me by the arm. I almost, almost activated a jutsu to get them to let go, but I understood they were attempting to save me from a collapsing building, so I didn't. _Oh well, I guess I can just wait until we're safe, then kill this person._

The person dragged me towards the light of outside, and I held my breath. I haven't been out properly in about six years, so this was exciting, not that I'd let it show on my face. We jumped for the last time, and, closing my eyes, I savoured the feeling of grass beneath my feet. It truly had been a long time.

Exhaling, I let my arms swing at my sides once my liberator had released me and I opened my eyes. As the bright light mercilessly hit my sensitive retinas, I could finally attempt to identify my rescuer. It was a young Shinobi, with a gleaming Konohagakure hitai-ate. He smiled at me, then gave a signal for me to follow him. I did just that, and watched as he greeted a small group. There was a kunoichi with shockingly pink hair, a pale boy with ink black hair, and an older man with a happuri-style forehead protector. They all looked at one another, before the blond shinobi turned to me and shouted.

"My name's Uzumaki Naruto, ya' know!" My rescuer pulled face-splitting grin. The pink haired kunoichi hit him on the head, and yelled harshly at him.

"Naruto! Don't just yell out of the blue, you idiot! We don't even know who he is or who he works for!" She scolded as he whined at her in pain. Her voice was high and certainly irritating. The other boy smiled a fake smile just like Megane always does and opened his mouth to speak.

"Wow, lacking in power, knowledge and observation, you've outdone yourself this time, Dickless." He said. I raised a brow as the boy, Naruto, flinched.

"Sai…" He raised a fist, letting loose an almost purple aura. However, before he could act, the ink-haired boy had been punched hard by the Kunoichi. Wait, what? Why did she punch the pale boy, Sai? Wasn't she mad at Naruto?

"Now, now, team. Why don't we ask him when we return to Konoha?" The older man suggested.

Naruto pouted. "Fine. But I can't stand him! Make him walk ahead!" He pointed to Sai.

I was told by The Snake never to go to Konoha, that it would impede my learning. But hey, I wasn't going to learn much here now that it is all destroyed now, anyway, so why the heck not?

"Alright, Let's head off then." I said, surprising them. "I'm Sasuke." I added with a smirk.

* * *

 **A/N: Before I say anything, I just want to apologise if this story goes funny sometimes. I'm not good with first person stories, which is why in my previous story, I used third person. I have some kind of trouble with connecting with characters, but I am trying to change that for the sake of my writing skills. So I might sometimes slip into** ** _'Sasuke did this, Sasuke did that, He knew that…etc'._** **Flashbacks will be in third person because I just can't shake it - yet. I think it's just my personality, so please bear with me! .**

 **You may notice that Sasuke is still a little childish, because he hasn't really had to grow up the same way, like he had to in canon, and that's because he has been a little spoiled by Orochimaru. He just wants Sasuke's body, and so he was nurturing it, but there is not any Orosasu, don't worry, I find that just** ** _nasty_** **. *shivers***

 **Please Favorite, Follow and Review!**

 **It means a lot to me, when people do send reviews, and I can spend hours grinning like a madman at my computer… so… yeah. (¬ o.o)¬**

 **Next time: You want us to be a team?!**


	3. Chapter 3: You want us to be a team?

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. All rights go to Masashi Kishimoto.**

* * *

I rolled my eyes. For the past couple of days, we had been walking to Konohagakure. The kunoichi, I know now as Sakura, wouldn't stop sneaking glances at me. I don't know why, but she reminds me a little of the fangirls at the academy before **That Day.**

 **{Flashback no jutsu}**

 _Sasuke glared at the annoying girls that swarmed him. They let out squeals and gasps as he walked. It was annoying. Why did this have to happen to him? What did he do to deserve this torture?_

 _"Sasuke-kun is so smart! He got 100% on the last test right?!" A girl with bright hair asked shyly._

 _"Uwah, so cool!" A blonde giggled._

 _"I wish Sasuke-kun would look only at me!" A brunette sighed._

 _"No me! Who'd wanna look at you?" Another blonde retorted._

 _"No, he wants to look at me!" Another annoying voice squealed, and Sasuke closed his eyes, resorting to counting to keep his cool._

1...2...3...4...5...6...

 _Yet another high pitched voice squeaked._

 _"No! Me!" They were beginning to grab at Sasuke's clothes, and consequently, a red tick was forming above the raven's head. ._

7... Nope, not working.

 _Sasuke turned on his heel and fled._

 **{Flashback no jutsu KAI}**

That memory was a little faded, and I had to really try to remember it. Because of this fact, it took me a few seconds to register the fact that we were both now staring at each other. Realising this as well, Sakura quickly turned away, a small blush appearing on her face. I gave her a questioning look, and she cleared her throat.

"You look a little familiar, have we met before?" She asked me, and I pondered for a moment before choosing to reply.

"I don't know. I don't think I have seen you before." I replied, my eyes cold. She looked a little disappointed. _Good._

"Well, you seem a little familiar. Which reminds me, what's your name again?" I tilted my head at her question.

"Sasuke."

"No, what's your last name?" She questioned, tilting her head to match mine. Why do people always do that? It's weird.

"Uchiha."

Her eyes widened and her mouth fell open.

"As in, _Uchiha_ Uchiha?! Like the clan that got killed by Itachi Uchiha _Uchiha_?!" I growled as she said the name of **That Man.** Shegave me a look of worry as I growled, and took a step away.

"Do not even _utter_ the name of **That Man** before me, or I'll kill you." I snarled threateningly. I could clearly see the fear in her eyes, and by the way her hands twitched - as if to go for a weapon - I knew she understood.

"Yup, yup, got it. Geez." She sped up and walked ahead of me.

* * *

When we arrived at the gates of Konoha I hesitated. I clearly was not yet strong enough to defeat **That Man**. Was I really going to enter this soft, peaceful place? Would they really be able to train me to the highest standard? Would I be forced to join ANBU if I did advance that far?

"Come on, Uchiha." The oldest shinobi said, a small smile upon his face. His large almond-shaped eyes were smiling too, so it wasn't fake. Interesting.

We had to sign our names to enter, of course. The two on duty have me a suspicious look, and seconds later a shinobi appeared before us.

"I'm going to need to have you all come directly to the Hokage's tower immediately. That includes Kakashi, can someone find him, please?" The man's voice was firm. He had an aura about him that demanded authority. Hmmm, perhaps all Konohagakure shinobi aren't all _soft_.

"Understood, we were just about to report on our mission, so that's not a problem. Finding Kakashi, however…" The kunoichi started.

"…That's not happening." Naruto dead-panned. The shinobi around collectively laughed.

"I suppose so. Okay, I'll send a message to him. If he doesn't show up, then when you next see him inform him on what the Hokage tells you." The man chuckled before disappearing.

"OK!" The blond raised a fist in delight. And with that, we made our way to the Hokage building. Geez, I can't get a break today; not that I'm weak enough to need one.

"Hokage-sama. We completed the mission and have returned. I shall write up a report within the week." The almond-shaped ninja said humbly.

"Very good, Yamato." The Hokage smiled. She seemed a little tipsy, I noticed.

 _He is called Yamato, huh…_

 _Sounds familiar._

"Ne, Baa-chan! Look who I found! An **Uchiha**!" Naruto gestured dramatically to me, with his hands. I made an unimpressed sound.

The Hokage glanced at me for a moment, seeming to study me, before glaring at the blond.

"Shut it, brat. And I'm well aware of this boy's heritage. I expect you know that too?" She asked me. I nodded my head once. How could I not know my heritage? Wasn't it obvious already by my appearance? The Hokage turned her attention back to Yamato.

"Well, since we aren't sure how he feels about the village yet, I could send him to Ibiki…" I watched in mild amusement as Naruto and Sakura's jaws dropped. Whoever this 'snoring' character was, he couldn't be powerful enough to scare me.

"Although, I'll bet that isn't ideal considering that the guys down there just _love_ to blind those they torture and try to gain information from. That would cancel your Sharingan, and we all know that your bloodline would be of great use to the village." At hearing this, the blond and pink-haired ninja visibly relaxed. Fools. _Oh, I wonder if they are talking about Ibiki Morino. Oh. That would be bad._ I paled slightly and scowled a little at my ignorance.

"So then what do you suggest, Hokage-sama?" The smiling one, Sai, asked. It was the first I had heard him say in days.

"How about… You keep him on your team for a while? You will be able to determine his strength, learn a lot about himself and Orochimaru, and if he is suited to being a ninja – or a threat to the village." Of course, you will be assigned some D Rank Missions, but you can move up quickly in rank, I'm sure." Again Naruto and Sakura were mind-blown.

"You want us to work as a team?!" They exclaimed in unison. The Hokage gave them a look that clearly said _Do-I-Fucking-Stutter?_

"But, Hokage-sama! Cells are always 3 or 4!" Sakura informed the blonde with a worried face. The Pigtailed woman batted away the statement with a "Eh, what's one more?" Sakura slumped in defeat.

"Well then, Sasuke, do you accept?" Yamato turned to me.

"It cannot be helped, right?" I gave a smirk. _This sounds interesting._

* * *

"Ugh this reminds me so much of our early genin days!" Naruto sighed through an earpiece.

"Shut up Naruto! I mean- Do you see the Target, Kitsune?" Sakura covered, a rustle coming through the gadget she was also using.

"'Course I do! What about you, Left?" I glared into the trees before replying.

"Yes, I see the target, dobe." I pinched the bridge of my nose and waited.

"Okay the- Hey!"

"Code names only, Left. And Kitsune, you'll alert the target if you're so loud. " Kakashi lazily reminded us through his own earpiece.

"Understood, Yang." We both reluctantly said.

"Small Penis, I'm in position. I see her." Sai suddenly informed us, and what Naruto had been told by Kakashi was conveniently forgotten.

"SAI!" He yelled, and we all winced, the sound had been amplified through our machinery. _Naruto sure has a pair of lungs on him…_

"Alright, on with the mission." Kakashi said, and we crouched down. Naruto prepared himself to jump, and the target, hearing the rustle of leaves, moved to turn around. The blond pounced, the way an animal would, and we knew we had secured the target with no incidents. Well, nothing fatal- Naruto and Sakura both had a couple scratches among their arms, but they healed themselves quickly.

After returning Tora to her owner once again, we all headed to our training ground, and of course as soon as we arrived, Kakashi disappeared, leaving a note that claimed he'd be ' _back in a second_ ' because he ' _forgot something of great importance at home. ~3_ '.

 _Yeah right._

I leaned back on the grass, and closed my eyes as I fell asleep. I wasn't expecting to wake up with Naruto staring straight into my startled eyes, confusion in his own. I jumped, of course, and pushed him aside.

"What are you doing, dobe?" I asked him coldly.

"Just wondering… why you were crying?" He said with a little worry.

"Crying? Dobe, I'm not-" I reached to touch my face and realised, yes, I was crying.

"But why?" I asked, wiping the offending liquid away. He gave me a look and sharpened his voice.

"That's what I just asked you 'ttebayo!" He pointed a finger at me.

I honestly didn't know why I was crying. I think I had a dream, but I don't remember it. _Strange…_

"Anyway, come on! Kakashi's finally here and he has news!" Naruto pulled me up with a grin.

Kakashi was not how I imagined him to be. I was expecting a serious, professional ninja who excelled in all he did. I was not expecting the lazy, perverted sensei who stood before me. What happened to him? From what I'd heard from Megane and some of the others at the compound, he was this really cool and powerful shinobi who could take down anyone. This guy was a joke!

"Yo, sorry I'm late, I was on my way here when I saw a poor bird and her family stuck up a tree and just had to help." The silver haired shinobi smiled.

"LIAR! What are you talking about? Birds are supposed to live in trees!" The blond and pinkette yelled.

"Brrr, the love in here is non-existent! I realised this, and then had to then put them in a higher place to ask for forgiveness, so that is why I am late." Kakashi patted Naruto and Sakura on their heads as they seethed.

"Anyway, I came to tell you guys that there is a C Rank missions that the Hokage thinks it would be good for us to take it. But we'll have to be careful, it looks similar to the C rank we took to wave years ago. Want in?" The copy-nin continued.

"Hell yeah! I barely got to do anything last time! I'm in!" Sakura exclaimed.

"Me too! I wanna show the bastard who is boss!" Naruto said just as loudly. I rolled my eyes and said I might as well come too.

"Sounds like a blast. Last time was so fun…" Sai quietly added. I had learnt that last time, Sai had been working for The Snake while double-crossing both him and the Leaf. How he was still a ninja, I had no clue. Perhaps he had a bloodline like myself. Those drawings of his are pretty unusual and dated, perhaps it's them.

"No one asked you!" Naruto shrieked at him. I had learnt quickly that Naruto disliked Sai even more than me. Luckily for him, the feeling was mutual.

"Well then, if you accept, pack for about a week or so. We meet the client and set off tomorrow." And with that, our 'sensei' left.

 _So… a C rank huh, they must think I truly can be trusted and work for the village. Perhaps now I'll finally get stronger._

* * *

 **Next time: A trip to a faraway land.**

 **Sorry for not updating last week. I had this nearly finid=shed on my phone, but then left it at my relatives' house. It took 3 days to get it back! I was so lost (My phone is my life-line. Get it? Line? *hears crickets from bad pun*).**

 **ANYWAY!**

 **I had to wait till the weekend again because I update only at the weekends. Sorry, creature of habit.**

 **I gave Sasuke the codename 'Left' for two reasons, if you're wondering. One, because he Left the village - me and my puns… Heh. Two, because of Sket Dance (yeah, that guy and his brother, Yusuke. Left and Right. Heh…)**

 **If you didn't already know, this is the shippuden part, but with small changes. A similar thing will happen, and since Naruto is not a chunin yet either, the two of them can take the test for the up in rank. Who knows? I might add an OC! Perhaps**

 **I'm planning to do about 5-10 chapters, in case youre wondering how long it's going to be, but I might extend it, but idk.**

 **Any questions you may have please don't hesitate to ask!**

 **Please Follow, Favourite and Review!**

 **It means a lot and gives me courage to write longer and better pieces.**


	4. Chapter 4: A trip to a faraway land

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. All rights go to Masashi Kishimoto.**

* * *

 _Walking_.

 _Walking._

 _Walking is so boring._

 _Why can't something happen already?!_

Did I mention that I hate walking? It's so boring. I always wish something would happen when I'm walking somewhere. I don't understand why we can't find a way to make a jutsu so we didn't have to travel. Currently we were walking on a dirt road surrounded my a forest. The lush green, unfortunately, didn't help my sour mood.

"Cheer up, teme. If the wind changes direction, and considering my affinity, it's likely, your face could stick like that." Naruto laughed. I glared at him.

"Ha. Ha. Your wit is astounding." I scowled. How is he not as bored as me?!

Sakura pulled a sheepish face and Sai just smiled. That guy is starting to creep me out. No one is _that_ happy all the time. Seriously.

"Now, now, students." Kakashi patronisingly said, his eye turning up into a happy little curve. "We're nearly at out destination, let's not fight, save that for enemies." The twit.

I sighed and continued walking ahead, not bothering to look behind me. I could hear Sakura and Naruto whispering behind me.

"Why do you keep on trying to annoy him?" High pitch. Cherry Blossom.

"Why not, he seemed bored." A rustle of clothes- a shrug.

"Yeah, but that's no reason to start a fight!" Inflection.

"B-but, Sakuraaaa~" whining. Argument at its peak.

"No buts!" I smirked at the sound of the pink ninja bopping Naruto on the head. End of argument.

* * *

The trees were still encompassing us as we passed a small puddle in the road. _Wait, a puddle? It hasn't rained in days…_

Suddenly, two ninja leaped into the sky and cast silver chains around Kakashi. Our eyes were wide as we saw them tear him apart.

"One little piggy." We heard them say ominously. A cold sweat formed above my brow as I instantly began planning an attack strategy.

Naruto and Sakura had a face of panic, and for once Sai had a serious expression.

"Two little piggies…" I heard them say, near the dobe. I reacted quickly, jumping into the air myself, and hurled kunai and shuriken with expert precision. After successfully trapping the moving chains to the bark of a tree, I landed on the ninja, who now had their hands occupied, and sent a kata of taijutsu upon them while Sai used a drawing of what looked like Tora the demon cat to scratch at them. Glancing at the hitae-ate of these shinobi, I see they're mist ninja. _They don't seem to be rogue, either, I wonder why they are attacking us…_

Sakura readied her stance and looked as though she was going to attempt a punch. It wouldn't work, these ninja are dealing in poison, they'd infect her before she'd even have the chance to land another! I slid in between, shielding her and the client, a sound escaping me as I did so. But before I could do anything, our so called dead sensei quickly defeated my foe. _Humph, he_ had _to butt in now..._

 _By the look of Naruto's face he's just realised he used the art of transformation… Ha._

"… Well done Sasuke." Was all I heard from the copy-nin, I was too lazy to listen to anything he had to say that didn't involve the mission or me.

I glanced at Naruto. Looking at him now, he looks rather weak…

"Are you okay…" I began to ask. But, y'know...

 _I can't resist._

"…You big chicken?" I smirked at the look of anger he showed. He looked like he wanted to fight, _how fun_.

I faintly heard Kakashi inform the 'big chicken' that the cut he had attained during the fight was poisoned. I'll bet that injury is throbbing right now. Glad it's not me. I also heard him talk about the ninja I just fought. He said that they were journeyman ninja – chuunin like Iruka, who Naruto seemed to know. Kakashi asked the client, who I now know as Tazuna (I didn't listen before), if the shinobi were coming for him or us. It was a fact that the request relayed to us was to protect him from bandits and the like- not nin.

"… In any case, this is obviously higher than a B rank. I'd want to have a tracker cell with us, as backup. But before we discuss this any more, Sakura, can you heal Naruto?" Everyone turned to the former. She was looking a little nervous.

"Tsunade said she'd be teaching me poisons next month…" Her brows were gathered as she spoke. "Can't we return home and get a medic to do it?" She suggested.

… _Oh hell no. I'm not doing all this walking more than I have to._

I could hear the dobe growling behind me. Looks like he doesn't like this idea either.

"Looks like you aren't really of any use on this mission, Ugly, huh?" Sai pointed, oh so helpfully, out. Sakura instantly became irate like she was on a switch, and punched him on his head.

"Why you-!"

I was shocked when Naruto stuck a kunai into his hand, so as to drain the poison in his hand out. His action also stopped Sai and Sakura, which was nice because they were beginning to give me a headache... The blond smiled through the pain and sweat appeared on his tanned face. Shaking, he announced: "let's continue on!" I have to say, I'm impressed. Well, until Kakashi informed him he could die of blood loss. Sakura looked flustered and hurried to heal the wound…She must be good at healing… I can't even see a scar now.

I didn't really pay attention from then on. I heard something about a guy called Gatou. He's probably the enemy. I let my mind slip towards The Snake and Kabuto-Megane. I wonder how the compound is doing...

My thoughts were interrupted when Naruto suddenly threw a weapon onto a random bush. I flinched at the sound and spun round instantly.

"What the hell, dobe. What's up?" I asked, a little tense- I hadn't sensed him throw that shuriken, I only heard the impact- that is extremely frightening for someone usually on guard 24/7.

The blond put a hand behind his head and chuckled weakly. "I thought I heard a ninja, but it was probably just a mouse…Whoops?"

I sighed, and Sakura held the bridge of her nose in frustration. Kakashi warned the blond about safety, Tazuna called him a midget, Sai smiled, and the poor, desperate, delusional dobe was still in denial that someone was there.

I was on guard for the second time.

"This time! Over there!" He yelled.

Again. No ninja. Merely a rabbit. Sakura put both my anger and her own into the punch she threw at him.

Kakashi inspected the white rabbit. _Wait, It's not winter..._ Not for the first time that day, a cold sweat gathered on my face. The copy nin must have noticed that the fact that the rabbit's pelt was white was abnormal too, because he adopted the same expression.

"Everyone take cover!" We all dropped to the floor at the silver-haired words as a gleam of metal swooped over our heads. I heard a thump, and standing on an impossibly large sword was, if my knowledge of the bingo book is correct-

"Well, well… If it isn't Momochi Zabuza, the kid who ran off and left the mist!" Kakashi jeered, his attitude turning even more serious, if that's even possible. He pulled up his hitae-ate, and revealed his sharingan. I looked over to Sai, and we nodded. We moved to surround Tazuna along with Sakura. Naruto looked like he wanted to help Kakashi, but he was pushed away, and he came to stand by us. Sakura, Naruto and I drew our kuna, waited, whilst Sai began to draw.

The enemy jumped from the tree, and onto the water. That has to take skill, he's holding such a heavy-looking weapon, after all. It's actually one of the reasons I have a small sword, it's easier for all terrains.

I saw the fabric on his lips move. "The Kirigakure Jutsu."

He disappeared, or so it seemed. We all tensed as a chilling voice whispered: " ** _There are eight targets… Throat, spinal column, lungs, liver… The jugular vein, the subclavical artery… So many choices, what vital, vulnerable place should I choose? Heh-heh…_** "

His words were frightening. My eyes widened and I began to tremble slightly. My thoughts became a quivering, weak mess.

 _This terrible blood-thirst… If I draw his attention by even blinking, he'll kill me! I can feel it! I can't stay like this for long! I'm going to lose it, this feeling is so much like_ _ **That**_ _ **Day**_ _… A master Ninja, determined to make a kill… Knowing my life is in his hands… I hate it! You start wanting to die, just to end the suspense..._

"Sasuke!" I snapped out of my stupor at the copy-nin's words. "Calm down. Even if he gets me, I'll still protect you." I… may or may not have blushed a little as he turned to me, smiling. "I will not let my Comrades die!"

Kakashi and the enemy then engaged in a fast paced, furious battle of skill. But it seemed to be all over when the silver-haired nin held a kunai to Zabuza's throat.

"Game over." Kakashi stated coldly. Naruto and Sakura looked in awe. Sai's mouth was turned up at the corners, but still terribly fake.

"But I am not that easy to fool." The enemy was actually a water clone, dammit. Now he held a kunai at Kakashi's throat instead. Kakashi looked just as surprised as I did. They exchanged fists once more and seemed to be on equal terms until Zabuza kicked the copy-nin into the water. "Foolishness~~!" The enemy drawled. He noticed the Caltrops, I'll bet. His physical techniques are fantastic! Faintly, I heard Naruto yell for his sensei, beside me.

Kakashi, the fool, got caught in the enemy's trap. "Hah! Gullible fool!" Water-prison. Kakashi's eyes were again wide in alarm. His hair was drenched, and he was clearly not the relaxed figure he was before the fight.

"Heh-heh-heh… That prison is inescapable. You're trapped." Zabuza told the trapped nin as he saw him struggling. Kakashi knew he was down for the count now, closing his sharingan eye, and you could tell he was in disbelief of the enemy's skill. "You running around free makes it too hard for me to do my job. I'll deal with you later… After I've dealt with all the others…" The enemy finished by making a doppelgänger. We all gasped as his clone seeped up out of the water. Naruto gulped at the chilling sound that escaped our foe's bandaged lips. " ** _Heh-heh-heh… Little ninja wannabe._** _**Trying so hard to fit in, you even wear a hitae-ate headband.**_ " Naruto actually looked a little offended at the mockery the bandaged nin made about his height. Sure, the blond was taller than Sakura, but he was still a little short, compared to people like Sai, and I. "But a true ninja is one who has crossed and recrossed the barrier between the lands of the living and the dead. Clothes don't make a shinobi," _Thank Kami, Naruto's fashion style is horrific._ "You need skills good enough to rate a listings in my bingo book of enemies… Before you deserve to be called Ninja. We don't call _your_ kind ninja. We call them... Brats." The enemy announced as he made a hand sign in his free hand, and his clone kicked Naruto hard. His headband flew off in the process. Zabuza's clone stamped on the blond's protector, as if in hate and unimportance. Sakura yelled for Naruto in worry. She ran towards him and healed him before dragging him away from the enemy's doppelgänger.

"Everyone, listen! Take Tazuna and go! It's a fight you can't win! If he wants to hold me in this water prison, he can't leave this place. If his water doppelgänger gets more than a certain distance away from his real body he loses control of it. So get out of here!" Kakashi yelled desperately.

It was technically the most logical plan, but why do I... Feel some kind of hesitation in my heart?

Naruto, like I was before Kaashi told me that really sappy line, seemed really effected at the thought of dying, he knew if he didn't get away fast he knew he'd probably die. But suddenly, he launched himself at Zabuza, ignoring the shouting protests of Kakashi, Sakura, and Sai's disapproving look. Hell, even his own limbs seemed to be protesting! Zabuza merely laughed, calling him an imbecile. He kicked the blond back to us, however looked slightly wary as Naruto stood up again, even more shakily. Naruto was grasping his hitae-ate, and huffed a little at the strain merely standing up had had upon him now. His bangs covered his face as he started to talk.

"Hey… You… What's life without eyebrows, freak?" The bleeding blonde asked. I whipped my head round to glance at the enemy. He had a look of mild confusion on his face. "Got a new listing for your bingo book right here! A guy who is going to be the next lord Hokage of Konohagakure village." The blonde stopped to tie his headband back on his head. "Uzumaki Naruto! Konoha-school ninja!" He yelled, azure-blue eyes burning with determination. He almost looked highly powerful. The bleeding in his mouth stopped, seemingly healed. "Sasuke! Listen up, there's something I want to tell you!" I tilted my head.

"What is it?"

"I have a plan."

 _ **Now**_ _he has a plan?_

I snorted. "So, it's time for some teamwork?" Naruto grinned.

"OK! Let's get busy! Time for us to rock and roll!" He wiped the rapidly drying blood from his jaw. Zabuza laughed. He sure likes laughing at others…

"You're very sure of yourself, but… Do you really think you stand a chance against me?"

...

 _Don't be so blindly sure of yourself._

* * *

 **TO BE CONTINUED… (Because this thing is hella long already and I gotta pack.)**

 **Next time: Wait, you're a boy?!**

* * *

 **Facts about Le Sasuke.**

 **Sasuke is 15 in this, Naruto is also 15 and Sai and Sakura are 16.**

 **Sasuke has a strict black and white mind - you're either with him or against him – the reason why he often says things like 'the target' or 'the enemy'.**

 **Sai and Sasuke have a strange relationship. Sasuke doesn't exactly like or trust him, but feels that he is closest to his level of power (at the moment!) for their age.**

 **I'm sorry this took so long to write, I was trying to keep to the actual wording as possible, which ment littery writing this with my nose in the manga for about two weeks. I actually did most of this on my phone, because** **my mother kept stopping me from typing this up on my laptop multiple times, because she thought I was being too antisocial. Thanks, Mother. (...) But who knew park benches are a great place to find plot bunnies? *sniggers at bad joke* *hears crickets* Haha, even that was a pun... okay I'll let myself out.**

 **Bye!**


End file.
